The present invention is directed to methods for producing a therapeutic benefit by producing vascular occlusion using platelet activation as the initiating event in combination with one or more therapies. Compositions and methods of the invention involve delivering a solid-phase platelet-binding agent to a target site, causing platelets to bind and activate thereby forming a localized thrombus. Occlusion of the vasculature of the target tissue by the localized thrombus results in deprivation of essential oxygen and nutrients, in turn leading to tissue regression and ultimately tissue death.